Only if you smile
by Kotono
Summary: What happens when Michiru questions her love for Haruka, and meets up with a man named Trowa? Don't Worry! Haruka and Michiru will always be together in any fanfiction I write! Read! I need REVIEWS!
1. Only If you smile

Beyond Eternity: ~Only if you smile~  
  
By Kotono  
  
WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI/YURI AND MENTIONINGS OF BISEXUAL HENTAI. THAT'S BOY/BOY GIRL/ GIRL, OK. OK, know for the explanation. There is a mentioning, MENTIONING, of lovemaking. Not the actual scene. This is a Haruka/Michiru Romance, and that is the cause for the yuri. This is also a Trowa/ Heero pairing, and is the cause of the yaoi. And there will be an intermingling of the two, counting for the bisexuality (how I hate that word) of the story. The is no orgies, no sex scenes, nothing of that sort. Now. I'm not saying there won't be. Because if people truly want to write that scene of my first chapter, or any other such scenes from any other chapters, I'm not going to stop them. Hell, I'll give the full permission, with a thumbs up. I'm just not that great at writing that kind of story.  
  
AN: Here We have a Haruka/Michiru/Heero/Trowa...love...uh square? I have been contemplating this idea for a long while now, and have decided to post a first chapter and see the reaction. There is mention of lovemaking, but I'm not writing the actual scene. It could be called angst, maybe. And I think this story is one of my better ones. I had wanted to do a story featuring Haruka and Michiru for a long time. The poem in the beginning is from The Uranus/Neptune/Chibimoon Plus CD. It gives a nice opening feeling .. doesn't it ? Like I said before, this may be more likely a one shot than a series. If I get a postive reaction, I may continue. If I do, every chapter will be a song fic. There will be no real order or sequence, but random events. Each story will be a milestone in the complicated relationship. I'm planning on 6 chapters.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah...don't own either anime...blah blah blah Poem lyrics recieved from lyricmoon.com, owned by the people who wrote, I don't know who they are, but it's not me so don't sue. Song Lyrics property of many animation companies..not me. I did edit the lyrics abit..to make it longer. But I don't own the Song Only if you smile.  
  
INFO: This story will be A/U for sanity's sakes. Some symbols  
  
~*~ = scene change --- = time passing ...blah..= thoughts *blah*= Lyrics Ages: Michiru/ Haruka: 18 Trowa:19 Heero:17  
  
  
  
  
  
Michiru...  
  
Nobody calls me at such a late time except you!  
  
I was asleep...  
  
Now?!  
  
There will be dawn at sea tomorrow and the day after tomorrow too.  
  
It is painful for me.  
  
sigh.  
  
Wait for me, I will go to you soon.  
  
A lonely star frozen, myself with only cold light. Before I met you, I was a pirate who got anything in the world that I could see . I was a queen who was accompanied by people all around. Motor sports... hand gliding.... basketball.... fencing... I played anything. No one could match me. I lived such a life of complacency. I spent it saying complacent things to myself. But... But maybe then I really began to break.  
  
I might be crushed by impatience. After I tore off my daytime's mask, I shouted without voice in my bed each night. Different! Such isn't me! This is not the real me. I was just a kid who was wrapped up in the thin blanket with nakedness. And when I met you, I soon understood. You are the girl I looked for and feared at the same time. You are the girl. You are elegant and have windy eyes. You don't turn your eyes from reality and you fight everything. You taught me that I can select my destiny, like a caterpillar dead and changed into a butterfly. Then the coward in me was killed by you. You have continued to fight with strength. But thinking about you, for some reason, I am filled with a kind feeling in my heart.  
  
Michiru....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Heero,~ I have always wanted to tell you something. Something that wouldn't be cluttered by complexities, or complications. Something pure and honest. But.I must figure something out. I need unravel the feelings that tear through me. I need to know whether I love.. well it's more complicated than I like. I need to get through these issues before I tell you what I want to so desperately. Please.don't hate me.  
  
~Trowa~  
  
  
  
Heero read and reread the cryptic letter, trying to uncover the hidden meaning. As he scanned the letter, taking in the hastily written words. Words could have so many meanings and interpretations. What was Trowa thinking? He had awaken from a restless bed, knowing his comrades where still asleep. All of them were staying at a hotel in Tokyo (awfully convenient, don't you think) and he felt the presence of someone watching him throughout the night. He wondered who it was. He had felt it through the whole night. Trowa. It was Trowa. Odd. Was it possible Trowa has emotions that don't revolve around duty? Where is he? Heero put the letter down on the mahogany desk, as the twilight filtered through the window of his room. The bed was messy, the blankets all bunched up at the foot of the bed. Heero just sat and puzzled over the letter.  
  
~*~  
  
* On a bench dyed in twilight  
  
Is an abandoned doll.  
  
"If you lose your dreams everything's over",  
  
Murmured someone.*  
  
  
  
... The night is warm...  
  
A woman sat on a bench in the night, a warm breeze lifting her sea-colored hair about her face. Her deeper blue eyes reflected uncertainty in their depths, and her expression was one of doubt. She was wearing a slender frock of pale gold, it's brightness clashing boldly with the depth of indecision on her face. She thought and thought about the way she left. She had stormed away in doubt, in fury, as she watched the pain register on the face on the one she loved. Now, something that has been tearing at her left her in constant darkness. Her mind kept racing with forbidden thoughts. She left in haste, before the tempest of temper that her koibito was capable of came surface after the shock. She desperately didn't want to meet with the after math of her declaration.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" Haruka. I need to know something. Something's been tearing at me. I'm not sure you are the one I love. I need to do something about it. I need to be with someone else...for once. I'm not trying to hurt you. Please. Don't hate me for this. But I need to see something. I need to know before I go insane." Michiru watched the shock, the hurt register in midnight eyes. Michiru paled with shame, and made a motion to touch Haruka. She flinched from Michiru's touch, and with tears welling up in her eyes, she stepped back. Michiru felt the hurt, the pain, and then the withdrawing behind a cold mask. The cold unfeeling façade Haruka was so capable of came over her, and Michiru wanted nothing more than to have been struck then and there. She had hurt her friend horribly, and the consequences where beginning to take hold. Michiru ran from the room, from the pain, from Haruka. ".. Don't hate me. Onegai.."  
  
*End*  
  
  
  
Michiru sat contemplating the result of her actions. Then she began to cry. Deep sobs that wracked her body. How could she have been so wrong? And what a way to put it. Just to blurt it out in front of her was inexcusable. She continued to cry, until a hand was placed on her shoulder. The grasp was firm and comforting, and Michiru thought it was that of Haruka. She didn't want to look up, nor explain her actions. " Miss, is something wrong?" The question was asked in a low husky voice. It was male. Clearly male. Michiru then looked up, embarrassed to be found in such indignity. " Yes." Michiru said with a hiccup. Then man looked abit amused, but still concerned, and sat down next to her. The uncertainty had never left her eyes, and she still looked upset. The small shoulders were still trembling.  
  
  
  
Trowa Barton looked upon the small woman. She was a rare beauty, that was for sure. And though her eyes were tinged scarlet, and though her face was pale, she was the embodiment of grace. The tears she was shedding disturbed Trowa. He sensed that this was a woman that rarely cried, a woman that was strong, a woman that was usually filled with joy. " What's wrong, miss?" Trowa asked again, looking for any source of joy in her face. " Yes. Something is wrong. Something is unnaturally wrong." Trowa looked surprised at the outburst of passion that was in that single sentence. " Could I possibly help in any way?" " Probably not." " I might if you tell me what happened?" She thought about it, and then suddenly it all streamed out in one long breath. She didn't stop. She didn't care. Michiru was pouring her heart out to someone she didn't even know. That thought didn't even faze her. The whole concept of it made Trowa warm. Here, he was allowed to be kind, and concerned. He didn't have to worry about blowing her away, or being cold, or any of that. He was allowed to have emotions other than duty.  
  
~*~  
  
* Only wish.  
  
Suddenly from the bottom of my consciousness.  
  
It's only life.  
  
The feelings that fire my passion.*  
  
  
  
Haruka ran out of the house after some very careful thought. If Haruka was in doubt about something, Michiru would back her up in any decision she made. It was time she had the same loyalty and trust in Michiru. But , where is she? " Michiru-chan!!! Where are you?!" Haruka hopped upon her motorcycle, and sped away on a dark ribbon of highway. She had to find her. She had to apologize. She had to tell her. Michiru-chan.. Thinking of Michiru made Haruka reckless, and she didn't notice the light heading for her. She only noticed it a split second before she swerved away. The momentum of the near crash caused Haruka to fall over, the balance lost. She jumped just as the vehicle began to skid across the asphalt. She hit the ground, and wasn't ready for the impact. But she broke into a roll anyway, and hit the sidewalk. The light that hit her stopped immediately. The young man jumped off his bike, not caring that hit it the street with a crunch, and ran over to the hurt, distraught woman. His normally cold eyes now held deep panic and concern for the woman, who was moaning on the floor. Haruka tried to get up, but she had dislocated her shoulder, and it was too much to get up on. She let out a low cry. The cry of pain had the young man pulling off his helmet, kneeling down, and looking at the woman's arm. " It's dislocated." He said, his voice monotone and impersonal. Haruka gave him a glare that could equal his own famous one. He watched her, as she got up on her own good arm, and struggled up on her feet. The young man rushed forward to help. He literally pushed her back down, sensing that she wouldn't get too hurt, and prepared to pop it back into place. " This is going to hurt." Then, sensing that she had lost all humor, decided to smile at her. The affect was staggering. She actually smiled back.  
  
~*~  
  
* And now, fiercely, we can feel each other's bodies,  
  
Each hidden pulse,  
  
The passion I struggled for, the wings I embraced.  
  
Take off to the sky *  
  
Michiru looked at the man next to her. He had a pleasantness about him that made her happy. His soft brown hair, his kind eyes. And his smile. His smile was definitely attractive. She had managed to pry a story out of him as well. The one about his conflicting desires for one of his comrades. He seemed reluctant to tell it. But since she had let loose, he should as well. " Is she kind?" She asked, no longer timid, and wanting to give the same comfort to him, that he had given to her. Trowa blushed when she said 'she'. He mumbled something low and inaudible. Michiru looked to him queerly. " What?" " He..isn't a she." He said, looking away, blushing furiously. Michiru began to laugh. " You're so cute when you blush. Don't worry about it. I've found my own soul mate from the same gender."  
  
And then, relieved, Trowa continued his story of longing and wistfulness. " Hey. It's getting late. It's almost twelve. I need to go. Are you all right? I'll walk you home, if you'd like." Trowa offered, after half an hour of straight talking. Michiru immediately looked fallen. She shook her head no. " I can't go back. I just can't." She looked saddened at sullen again. Trowa almost smacked himself for causing all the uncertain feelings to rush back. He thought about it. And then, he did something out of the blue. " You could come back to my place. Trust me. I won't do anything to you. I just don't want a girl stuck out here all night. Would you like to stay? Just for the night?" His voice came out slowly, and the query was shy. ..Should I take his offer? Demo, I don't want to be alone tonight.. Michiru slowly nodded yes and then stood up from her seat at the bench. They began to long, tiring trek towards to hotel. It was an half an hour long walk. When they got to Trowa's hotel room, Michiru was barely standing because of her exhaustion. She spotted a chair, and sat down to relieve some of her tiredness. Of course, several minutes later, she was sound asleep, which caused Trowa to chuckle softly. He then picked her up, Michiru not really noticing, and began to lay her down in the bed. He looked around, and he couldn't find a blanket in sight. The only blankets left where those that currently covered the teal haired siren. Trowa groaned, and slid in next to her, not really having any alternative. He knew this was going to be a restless night, and prepared for the worse.  
  
~*~  
  
* I have nowhere to return to  
  
Just wandering through this town  
  
Without being able to become gentle  
  
Without even knowing what I believe *  
  
The nice young man with messy brown hair, and beautiful, joyful cobalt eyes, had popped Haruka's arm back in place. Her arm still hurt like a bitch, and her bike was a mess. " I'm sorry for destroying your machine. It looks very powerful. I'm Heero. Heero Y..Yuuki." Haruka knew he was lying, but had no reason to bother with it. " I'm Tenoh. Haruka Tenoh." Haruka said, sitting down. Heero was sitting right next to her, feeling all kinds of regret for what he had done to her bike. It was one of a kind. And this was Haruka Tenoh. The most famous racer in Japan. " You're a wonderful racer. I've seen you race..maybe a million times." Talking to strangers..his favorite pastime. Of course, he would shoot any of his companions should they ever find out that he LOVED talking. Being alone for your entire life kind of gave you a need for socialization. Of course, Duo would have to be shot, just because. " Yes. I am a great racer." After that ground breaking realization, that both of them loved speed, the conversation didn't stop. The talking went on and on, for hours. After awhile, Heero realized his questions weren't being answered, and felt something heavy against his shoulder. Haruka had fallen asleep..That was unexpected. Heero looked to the stars. It was a warm night, and Heero couldn't really blame Haruka. He took off her jacket, and noticed something. IT WAS A WOMAN. Heero couldn't believe it. Haruka was a woman. Wow. His vision must be going to the dogs. Then he actually took a good look at her. Her face wasn't as rugged as most racers. Her lips looked soft. There was a faint blush on her cheeks. And her hair was incredibly soft against his face. Yes. He didn't notice it before. She was a woman. A woman after the wind. He wanted to go to sleep as well. But he couldn't very well do it here on a sidewalk. He gently shook Haruka, and was welcomed by soft, dreamy midnight eyes. " Ruka-chan. You must go to sleep. Your bike is completely wrecked. I'll give you a ride home on mine." She nodded yes, and they both got up from the cold concrete. Putting helmets on, they both got on the machine, and rode on the wind. Haruka wasn't driving, thankfully, and leaned against Heero, tired. She had wrapped her arms about his waist, and leaned against the wonderfully vibrant strength of Heero. Now, unfortunately, Heero really realized that she was a woman. (I refuse to go into detail!)  
  
~*~  
  
* Only peace.  
  
Your steady calmness.  
  
It's only love.  
  
The cold past becoming warm.*  
  
Trowa watched the beauty sleeping in his bed. Soft dark eyes, light pale hair, and a body that Relena would kill for. ( Sorry! Couldn't help my self) He was aware of the deep sadness in her, that even radiated from her in sleep. But he knew she was capable of deep strength. What kind of life forged a woman that had almost a militant boldness in one so delicate? Tragedy. Tragedy had to have been a major part of her life. This woman, who was so pure, so innocent, didn't need the uncertainties that were heaped on her. His emerald eyes harbored a gentle tenderness in them that only four other souls elicited from him. Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero. Most of all, Heero had gotten that tenderness out of him, and of course he could never ever tell him. But.with her, with a woman he didn't even know the name of, her could share everything and be taken in sincerity. Someone who just listened. Someone who knew how to relate to him. She was someone he could...No. He loved Heero. He looked down again at Michiru. Her skin was turned silver from the moonlight, and he couldn't help the feelings rushing through him. His eyes were filled with a rare light. And his face was tender. All the affection he had every had for any one person, paled in the light of rediscovered humanity. He knelt down, and kissed her forehead. Her symbol, that of Neptune began to glimmer faintly, and then faded. She turned to the warmth next to her. It was instinct. She would have done the same with Haruka. She trusted him. Usually suspicious, she trusted him. Her eyes opened slowly, and she blushed. " Gomen. I didn't mean to..cuddle with you. I'm just so used to doing that with Haruka." She looked at him, looked into his eyes, and was surprised. Didn't he love Heero? What's with the look? The expression made her feel warm, and loved, and.... the way she felt when she was with Haruka. When his lips came across hers, she didn't push him away. She started to kiss him back. The kiss was a reawakening in her. It melted all insecurities. It erased all doubts. The kiss started a fire inside her, and for once, she wanted.needed that feeling more than anything else in the world. His tongue danced with hers, causing blood to rush in her body. She trembled against him. He felt that tremble and wanted to feel it again...  
  
  
  
---  
  
Michiru watched Trowa sleep on. She kissed him gently on his lips. Then she left him a note.  
  
Nanashi, You have given me back my love. I will never regret tonight, and I hope you the best with Heero. You have also given me back my heart as well, and I hope that I see you sometime, sooner or later, preferably sooner. Let Heero know that you love him. Let him know. I have to leave early, so I can meet my Haruka and watch her sleep on. I need to tell her. I love her still. And will always love her. But this night has left a mark on me, and a notch in my heart. I will forever remember you, and our night together. Goodbye, Tenshi. Wasurenagusa.  
  
Sayonnara, Kaioh Michiru.  
  
Michiru left a small necklace next to it, and left the room in a hurry. She ran the way to her house, and found the door locked. So she sat, waited, and thought about what she was going to tell Haruka.  
  
* And now, tenderly, in my heart  
  
We can share and comfort each deep sin  
  
In this universe the future unwinds endlessly.  
  
Take off to the sky *  
  
Heero rode Haruka home, and they were smiling at each other. The most brilliant of smiles. To thank Heero, she kissed him on his neck, and slipped something in his back pocket. He stopped infront of a magnificent house, and Haruka found Michiru waiting for her. She stepped off the bike, gave Heero a searching look. Then she waved goodbye, whispered thankyou, and turned to face her destiny.  
  
" Michiru, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for being angry. I was hurt, and I didn't trust you. I'm so sorry. I'll support you in whatever you decide. I love you Michi-chan." She opened her arms, and Michiru smiled and ran into them. " I love you too, Ruka-chan. I love you more than anything, Haruka." Michiru found her love. She was reawakened. She was home. " Michi-chan, what DID you do tonight?" " Ruka, don't be mad at me. It's a long story.."  
  
*And now, fiercely, we can feel each other's bodies,  
  
Each hidden pulse,  
  
The passion I struggled for, the wings I embraced.  
  
Take off to the sky*  
  
*THREE WEEKS LATER*  
  
" OH KAMI-SAMA!!!" Michiru screamed from the bathroom, her voice panicked and scared. Three heads shot up. Setsuna, Haruka and Hotaru came running to the bathroom. Michiru looked pale, and excited. She was breathless with excitement. Her eye's were aglow, her face filled with surprised joy. She turned to the other woman standing at the door. She fainted. --- Several Hours Later  
  
* And now, fiercely, we can feel each other's bodies..*  
  
Setsuna looked on with worry. Michiru had fainted with excitement. " WHAT DID SHE DO??" Haruka asked, sweating buckets. She was worried so. Hotaru was healing Michiru of the malady that plagued her. Hotaru pressed her hands together, concentrated, and was filling Michiru with a purpled aura and warmth.  
  
* Each hidden pulse...*  
  
Her eyes fluttered. Her eyes shot open. She looked at each of them. She smiled.  
  
" Minna-chan...I'm pregnant." And in turn, everyone else fainted.  
  
* The passion I struggled for, the wings I embraced. ...Take off to the sky *  
  
  
  
Well! What do you think? I like it. I might continue. But I need REVIEWS. Yes. It was inspired long ago by Eternal SailorM's Change the world. It was inspired. I tried to take the concept, complicate it, and turn it around and screw it up. I hoped I did a good job. I wanted to do something like that. So I did it like this. I figured it would be neat. Like I said. Anybody can write a lemon based off this fic. Please make it tasteful though. If you want more...REVIEW. I want atleast ten reviews before I post chapter 1. 


	2. Washu's lullaby

Beyond Eternity:  
  
~Washu's Lullaby ~  
  
AN: Wow! I got my reviews! Ok ok, I'll continue one more chapter. And I'll add the other outers into the mess. They won't be in the triangle, but they'll fall in love as well. As for the inners, they will come in sometimes, not always. This is not about the Inners. Or Usagi. I will not have a couple between them.  
  
Usagi is with Mamoru. MAMORU. I will not change that. Now if it was about her, oh yeah I would but it's not, and I don't want to deal with that.  
  
Now. Since this is a romance and all……….POLL!  
  
Hotaru/Duo/Wufei/Quatre  
  
Setsuna/Duo/Wufei/Quatre  
  
  
  
~*~ = scene change  
  
--- = time passing  
  
…….blah….= thoughts  
  
*blah*= Lyrics  
  
Ages:  
  
Michiru/ Haruka: 18  
  
Setsuna:25  
  
Hotaru:15  
  
Inners:17  
  
Chibi-Usa: 14  
  
Mamoru: 22  
  
Trowa:21  
  
Heero:19  
  
Duo:17  
  
Quatre:18  
  
Wufei:20  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL!!! MWA HA HA HA HA…. What are you doing? NO! NOT THE TELETUBBIES! NO!  
  
  
  
Haruka……….  
  
  
  
What I dream of is a beach house where I live together with you. A white house on the promontory, where we can always hear the sounds of the waves surging back and forth. What a thought!  
  
But it would have been better if you were a more boring, ordinary person. So then I would live without wanting you. Even if we did happen to meet, I would live without wanting you.  
  
Even when you're with a lot of friends, you're always still alone... I knew about you since I was a child. I've known since I was little that I'd be able to meet my destined one. But that's not the reason I wanted you. Destiny is meaningless to me. I'm not the type to worry about that sort of thing.  
  
Since the darkened sky stole the sun, I can't just leave myself to the current. That's revealed by human nature, I know. Just... Oh, you're so attractive anyway! *sigh* I wish we hadn't met. I plan to break up with you even now, if you become a boring person. But I know. You won't depend on anyone. You'll always be obedient to your own feelings. And you'll be like that until you die.  
  
So fine! I've decided myself! I'm just running toward what I want. To always be with you, who knows isolation... I've decided that... in my heart.  
  
1 Haruka……  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
*April roses, tiny sparrows,  
  
Cornets bright and new  
  
All belong together  
  
With the myst'ry that is you  
  
When I see your little face  
  
I hear a song from long ago  
  
I think you know  
  
The many secrets I've forgotten*  
  
Haruka gasped in pain as Michiru squeezed her hand horribly. The pain tore through her.  
  
" Gah! Michi-chan!" Michiru glared fire at Haruka. They had been searching for days for the mysterious man who had a daughter he didn't know about. Haruka had a drawn picture of the man that Michiru drew one evening while reminiscing about her tryst with him. His tenderness, his smile, his eyes, Michiru captured all of these in her picture. Her skillful hand drew Trowa in a new light, which his comrades, with the exception of Quatre, had never seen.  
  
" YOU HAD BETTER FIND HIM! I'LL KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM!"  
  
Hotaru and Setsuna laughed until their sides hurt and motioned their other friends over.  
  
" Ami-chan, Rei-chan, go to the east district, look everywhere." Haruka handed them a photocopy of the drawing, and off out the door they went, running like hell was at their heels.  
  
" Mako-chan, Minako-chan, look west."  
  
" Usagi, Mamoru, look in the north.  
  
I will look south. Chibi-chan, Taru-chan, Setsuna, watch Michiru, I'll be back." With photocopies of the drawing in everyone's hands, they all left in different directions, much like they had many times.  
  
Michiru took hold of Setsuna's hand, and immediately crushed the small hand. Setsuna winced, biting her lip. And then, with a great amount of strength, Setsuna pulled away, and stuck bunched up towel in her hand's place.  
  
" I love you, Michiru, but you're not going to break my hand."  
  
~*~  
  
*Generations through the ages  
  
Joined as one somehow  
  
Leading to the miracle  
  
That I am holding now  
  
From the sky and from the sea  
  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
  
You seem to see  
  
A greater universe than I do*  
  
Rei and Ami ran through the streets, asking all kinds of people if they had seen this man. Rei was talking to one man, who couldn't keep gaping at Ami. Frustrated and enraged, she turned to another man. One with light blonde hair and blue-green eyes.  
  
" Sir, I am Hino-san, ano….have you seen this man?" She said, offering the picture and a polite if worried smile.  
  
" This is incredible, this drawing. I know him. That's Trowa. I'll help with what ever I can."  
  
Ami waved at Rei, and off they went, in search of Trowa Barton.  
  
-----  
  
Mako and Mina, also had no luck with finding Trowa. They found a man with shoulder length black hair.  
  
" Sir, Have you seen this man?" When asked, the man just nodded, and turned to leave.  
  
" You have? Can you tell me where he is?" The man shook his head and walked off.  
  
Furious about his arrogance, Mina reached out and pulled his hair.  
  
" Hey! We asked you a question, you onore!" The man then turned around, eyes sparkling with anger.  
  
" I do not answer to women! I have other things to do! I know the man. His name is Trowa!"  
  
With that he turned away, only to be smacked upside the head.  
  
" Hey! You'll help us!"  
  
" What makes you think that?"  
  
Mako watched in growing fury, and, with out fulling being conscious of it, she punched him. Punched him dead on in the nose. His eye's grew wide with pain, and shock….then finally, admiration.  
  
" Kisama!" Mako punched him again…..and knocked him out.  
  
" Oops."  
  
"MAKO!"  
  
----  
  
"Where are they? I need Nanashi! Haruka better get back here, or I'll go after them!"  
  
Michiru gasped with each contraction, her face mottled with pain and rage, her small, but swelled body trembling in the house. Setsuna was at the phone, preparing to call a midwife.  
  
" No! I want this to be natural. You and Ami-chan can deliver my baby." Setsuna nodded gently at Michiru's requests.  
  
" I don't know how to deliver a baby, Michi-chan."  
  
" What do you mean?!?"  
  
-----  
  
Usagi and Mamoru had found a man claiming to know Nanashi.  
  
" That's Tro-man. I know him. Kind of tall, really lean. I'll help you find him."  
  
Usagi thanked the man, and off the three went, asking, bugging, and pestering people, about Trowa  
  
----  
  
Haruka had looked everywhere, when she heard a haunting melody. It was beautiful. Compelled by it, she ran towards it. Her trip took her through the streets to a park. There, on the bench where Michiru had been crying so long ago, sat Trowa Barton . Trowa was playing a flute, the song of it reaching and tearing at her. It was like when she had heard Michiru the first time on her violin, when she was great, that is. She remembered when Michiru was learning, her small faced screw up in anger as she tried to learn the violin.  
  
Haruka walked towards the man, relief flowed through her.  
  
" Sir, I need to talk to you." Trowa heard Haruka, and looked towards her. He glanced up in surprise.  
  
" Hai?"  
  
" Do you know a girl named Michiru Kaioh?" Haruka asked, clasping her hands, her knuckles white.  
  
She watched the man grow suspicious.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I'm Haruka. Tenoh Haruka."  
  
" Michi-chan's lover? I thought her lover was female." He knew Michiru of course. Her beautiful eyes, her silk hair, the chain she gave him.  
  
Haruka glanced at him, raised an eyebrow and glared.  
  
Her midnight eyes reminded him of Heero's gaze, deep and dark. He laughed at the annoyance in her expression.  
  
" Yes I know her."  
  
" She's pregnant with YOUR child."  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
Trowa had to sit down. That was unexpected.  
  
" Ruka-chan?" came a deep voice from behind her.  
  
Heero Yuy stood there, holding a donut. Around his neck, he wore her chain. A tender feeling flooded her. She almost went limp with emotion.  
  
"Heero? "  
  
Heero remembered her eyes from that night. Her eyes. And of course, the kiss she pressed into the hollow of his neck. The whole memory stirred in him. It was nine months ago. Nearly a year. Heero than glanced at Trowa, amused.  
  
" What's wrong, Trowa?"  
  
" I'm a father."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
~*~  
  
*Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the mem'ry of the day  
  
The world was born*  
  
Michiru had become demanding in her last hours of pregnancy.  
  
" Setsuna! WHERE IS MY HARUKA?!" Setsuna winced, ignoring the sleeping children by her side.  
  
Hotaru and Chibi-usa had fallen asleep waiting for Haruka to return with Nanashi. Hotaru turned in her sleep, both of them on the couch by the bed Michiru was in. Michiru occasionally winced in pain and looked very pale. She needed Haruka.  
  
" Michiru!" A tall man rushed in the room, followed by Haruka and the others. The man had a worried look on his face, rushing to her side.  
  
" Nanashi…."  
  
" Trowa, Michi-chan, Trowa." He looked at her, her face flushed, her eyes wincing every now and then, her hair clinging to her head. Trowa took hold of her hand, and cringed when she grasped it in pain.  
  
Haruka rushed over to the other side of the bed, clinging to Michiru's other hand. Heero watched in fascination as they both look in worriment over the small lady. She was beautiful, not doubt about that.  
  
" Heero, Trowa!" Three other figures came forward, followed by the inners. Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, and Duo Maxwell watched the others in confusion.  
  
" Miss Kaioh-sama…" Quatre breathed in wonder at the lady in the bed.  
  
" Who is Miss Kaioh, Quatre?"  
  
" She is only the most famous violinist in the world. Her music is beautiful. She is my peak. She is the one I try to emulate." Quatre said, almost envious of Trowa's grasp on her.  
  
"AGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" With the pain of coming contractions, the baby began to make it's way into the world. Setsuna watched, and for the first time, fainted in the line of duty. Ami shrugged, pushed her aside, and grasped the child. Pulling it very gently, she motioned Rei to get a bowl of warm water. Usagi ran to get towels and the rest just watched. Finally, the baby had come out completely, and Ami washed it off gently, wiping away the after birth from Michiru as well. Then, Usagi wrapped it in the towels to gently dry it off. Curling soft hair, it was an odd mix of brown hair and teal streaks. Green eyes met blue, and Usagi handed the baby girl over to Michiru. Haruka watched the thing in growing hurt. She knew that Michi and her would never have a child together. Never. It caused her a deep pain, and she forced a smile.  
  
  
  
*When you wake up I'll be waiting  
  
Eager for your smile  
  
You've had quite a journey, Darling  
  
You should rest a while  
  
When you cry we still rejoice  
  
To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true  
  
My sweet Medii  
  
Please understand how much we love you*  
  
" It's a girl, Trowa. A girl. I'll call her Medii. " Michiru watched Trowa just stare at his child. His eyes held a light gentle tenderness, and he reached out to stroke a downy soft cheek. Green eyes held him, and she gurgled in delight. She wasn't even crying when she was born. She wasn't mottled she was beautiful. Trowa couldn't breathe. He picked her up, and looked down at Michiru. She smiled weakly, and began to cry. A tear escaped his eye, and then Trowa looked to Heero. Heero smiled uncertainly, and pushed everyone out of the room. Heero turned to Haruka, offered an arm, and turned to another room. They needed to talk, Trowa and Michiru. Heero walked towards the next empty room, while every one else was in the living room, talking of the birth of Medii. He pulled Haruka in the room, to fix what was happening to her.  
  
" Tenoh-san. Trowa is my… koibito. I do not like the thought of sharing him! But the bond between my Trowa, and your Michi-baka, have caused me to consider something." Heero was about to continue to rant, except he saw the look on Haruka's face.  
  
" Michi is not a baka! Trowa-onore took her!"  
  
" She took him!"  
  
" IIE!"  
  
"HAI!!"  
  
Haruka and Heero were locked in a passionate battle. They couldn't stand the bond the Trowa and Michiru shared. Haruka watched Heero grasp the pendant around his throat. It was an unconscious gesture, something he had been doing for ages now. It lent him strength, and courage. He didn't know it was Haruka's gift to him. The blonde haired girl continued to stare at Heero. His eyes grew hard Prussian, ready for verbal battle. He looked ready to kill. This was a side she had never seen.  
  
" I gave you that, you know." Haruka's voice said, changing the topic.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I gave you that. The pendent with the sign of Uranus on it's front, I gave it to you . I gave you that." Heero looked to his hand, and jerked away from it.  
  
" Like I said. I have considered something. The child will need a father. There has to be a way…..move in with us. Let Michiru move in with us."  
  
" WHAT? She's my koibito! I go where she goes."  
  
" I meant you too, Ruka."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
*April roses, tiny sparrows,  
  
Cornets bright and new  
  
All belong together  
  
With the myst'ry that is you  
  
When I see your little face  
  
I hear a song from long ago  
  
I think you know  
  
The many secrets I've forgotten*  
  
" What did you call her?" Trowa asked, giving Michiru Medii and then sitting down next to the mother of his child.  
  
" Medii. Medii Kitai," Michiru watched pain shadow his features. He never forgave Medii. She turned on him. "You don't like it?"  
  
" It's wonderful."  
  
Michiru watched the child gurgling and laughed throatily. She was so tiny, and her fists moved around, as if swimming. But then, she let out a wail. Her tiny face screwed up in anger. She was hungry. Michiru felt the tiny mouth routing around, searching for sustenance. Michiru blushed, and began to unbutton her nightgown to accommodate the infant. Trowa turned his head quickly. Michiru laughed.  
  
" It's nothing. Medii is hungry." She turned a bit in the bed to make sure Trowa's sensibilities weren't lacerated. He turned back to her and smiled.  
  
" Arigato. Michi-chan…..what are we going to do about Medii? What are we going to do..about…..well us?" Trowa asked, needing reassurance.  
  
" Medii is going to need her father and mother, and it wouldn't be a problem to have two more parents. This is going to cause a lot of pain for Haruka and Heero. That was Heero, ne?"  
  
Trowa nodded, watching Michiru in the moonlight. She was smiling, her eyes twinkling, and her skin beautiful. He remembered the night with a flush.  
  
" Heero is very handsome. Very tough, quite isolated, even with you? Much like my Ruka." Trowa narrowed his eyes, clearly stating " Back off."  
  
~*~  
  
*Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
  
The wondrous things you've seen  
  
More miraculous than dreams  
  
Tell me all about the day  
  
The world was born *  
  
" Heero, I know you don't like Michi. I'm not fond of Trowa. But we have to compromise for the miracle that has been given to them. I'll move in with you two. Do the other men live with you?" Haruka asked, midnight eyes boring into midnight eyes. They were so alike, her and Heero.  
  
" Yes, but maybe perhaps, they could move in her, with you're other roommates. Seven people might be too much for a baby." Heero watched the woman. She was so pretty, when she wasn't trying to hide her femininity. Her hair was soft and curly. Wild, it was, even though it was short in length. She was tall, taller than him by two inches, and her body was slender. She wasn't quite curvy, and she didn't have a welcoming air. But she was beautiful. When she thought of Michiru, her eyes softened to gentle midnight, instead of cold Prussian like his own. She smiled often in her presence, and was very tender in when around Michiru…and the other girls, he noticed. The small black-haired girl, and the older green haired woman.  
  
" No. We can't break up families. You guys could live here. This mansion has plenty of room. The are about 10 bedrooms. Please, we have enough room." Haruka asked, not wanting to leave Hotaru or Setsuna. They had been her family for too long. Heero considered it….and nodded yes.  
  
" Now, Ruka…….I want to talk about us."  
  
"……Us?" Her heart thundered at the word us. What was it about Heero that made her want to jump on him and kiss his face all-over? She struggled within herself. She only felt this way with Michiru. Not with any other, she had a passing crush for her princess, but she loved Michiru. She glanced at Heero's body, and immediately knew the physical reasons. His body was incredibly strong; he'd be a worthy match for her. His unruly brown hair gave the appearance of youth while his eyes were drained of innocence. He knew the world's tortures. He knew pain and tragedy, had caused it like she had. She felt an immediate bond with him. She could relate to the tragic past of Heero Yuy. She knew every feature of him, from just his eyes.  
  
" Yes……us. What are we going to do about this? About Michi and Trowa?"  
  
" I love Michi. I don't like Trowa. But I won't put up trouble."  
  
" I love Trowa. I can tolerate Michiru for him." Heero watched Haruka put a hand through her hair.  
  
" And I also want to talk about……us. Us. You and I. Heero and Haruka. What's going on between us? I feel an attraction for you. I admit it. I think you are beautiful. I almost wouldn't hesitate making love to you. I also…feel a relationship. A bond between ourselves. I….You make me want to be humane. To laugh and feel and breath and think and worry and fear for other people. You make me feel, just like Trowa does…Just like Trowa does. Please. Tell me I'm not the only one. Tell me you feel a kinship with me. That I'm not crazy." Heero's eyes were pleading, begging her to tell him the truth. She felt the tug of his eyes, and fell for it.  
  
" I…love Michiru. I love Michiru Kaioh. I…do…feel fond of you, but nothing more. You are nuts. I don't like you as much as you feel for me, if you speak the truth." Haruka could feel the doubts beginning to crawl in her mind. Feelings, emotions flooded her. Tender feelings. Feelings of compassion, understanding, empathy, made their way through her body. She was completely troubled. How did so much happen in a day? Haruka hardened her eyes. She couldn't let him move her. It would complicate too many things. Hark Tenth aimed a well-placed dart right through Hero. His eyes went dark and cold. Haruka watched in pain. She shouldn't have said that. He did mean things to her. He was a complex enigma that had crawled in the space she reserved for Usagi-chan and the other senshi. He was companion from the start. He was her. A part of her. It was like a piece missing had been filled. Destiny solved. And She ruined it.  
  
She wanted to hurt herself. He scared her. His passion was intense. He was one of those guys that would love once and never love again. Oh Kami…….  
  
" Hee-chan….I'm sorry. I just don't feel that way." Heero watched her try to soften the blow. Then his piercing eyes analyzed her expression. She was lying. She was lying right out. He knew it. He made her feel vunerable as a female, and it scared her. She was being a woman for once, not hiding behind the toughness that raised her, and it scared her to death. Hee-chan. That was what Trowa called him. She was lying through her teeth.  
  
~*~  
  
----Three Weeks Later----  
  
*When you wake up I'll be waiting  
  
Eager for your smile  
  
You've had quite a journey, Darling  
  
You should rest a while  
  
When you cry we still rejoice  
  
To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true  
  
My sweet Medii  
  
Please understand how much we love you*  
  
Haruka held Kitai Medii and watched the tiny face with mixed feelings. It was her daughter. It didn't matter what anyone else says. She would be her mother just as Trowa was her father and Michiru was her mother. All nine of them, ten of them were a family.  
  
She had found the five new roomies vastly entertaining. Wufei had learned the first day in when he was hit by Mako not to mess with the women, and over the days, was always sparring with Haruka. He thought it quite a challenge. Duo was great with Medii. He was fun and outgoing, much like Chibi-usa, who was always over and had a huge crush on Quatre and Duo. Duo was always playing around with the two youngest members of the house hold, who of course made him happy when they fought for his attention.  
  
Quatre was awed by Michiru's talent, and was always playing for her, when she was recovering, or when she wanted to hear a song he wrote. He was extremely polite, and never refrained from using "miss" before any of their names. Trowa was always with Michiru, talking and laughing with her. Haruka really didn't like that part at all. She was straining under the pressure of jealousy, and the rip between her and Heero didn't mend. It was midnight, around the time when she would watch Heero, and ponder. It had become a habit. She couldn't hide her feelings at night. She wanted to wake him and heal the canyon between them. They needed to be friends. Haruka wandered over to Trowa's and Heero's room. She quietly opened the door, and walked in. She glanced at Medii's crib. They put it in here because it was Trowa's turn to watch the baby for the week. Anything she needed, she got it. The blonde walked over and put Medii in it.  
  
Dear child. I love you so. You're just as much mine as his. You will be my daughter too. I love you.  
  
Haruka walked to Heero's bed, and watched him in slumber. His hair was messy, his face young. He looked like a little boy. Haruka smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. She wanted to touch him, to smooth his unruly hair. She watched him, troubled.  
  
……Heero I…..I….I like you. I like you a lot. Ok….I love you. I love you too much. I love you as much as Michiru. It isn't right. You love Trowa. Michi loves Trowa. I know she does. She wouldn't tell me. Oh…Heero.. Who will be mine?  
  
Haruka reached out, and lightly touched his hair. He didn't stir, and it gave her courage. He still wore her pendant, and her heart leaped. She kneeled down by the bed, and leaned down to him. She whispered.  
  
" Aishiteru, Heero….." With that, she kissed his forehead. Then his lips. Heero felt something soft on his mouth and opened his eyes to see Haruka kissing him. He felt extremely warm from it. Heero mumbled out her name.  
  
" Ruka-chan." She immediately pulled away. She looked shocked, and confused.  
  
" Ruka….." With that, he sat up, and pulled her to him. The kiss was sweet, and shy. Much like her first kiss with Michi. Heero didn't demand her to stay, and then, feeling possessive, she lifted her hands to snake through his hair. All of a sudden, a wail let up from the corner of the room. Haruka and Heero broke away in frustration, and Trowa shot up out of his bed.  
  
" Medii………WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME SLEEP?!!" Trowa got out of bed, irritated and sleepy, and stumbled to the crib, picking the little 'angel' up. Haruka and Heero followed.  
  
" Haruka, I tried putting her to sleep. But she won't! She won't sleep! Onegai…Onegai, bring me a bottle, bring me Michi, anything." Haruka couldn't help but smile evilly at Trowa's attempts to raise a child. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he looked ready to cry.  
  
" Daijabou, Trowa. I'll take her." She snatched Kitai Medii, stroked her blue-brown hair, and marched out of the room.  
  
  
  
*Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
  
The wondrous things you've seen  
  
More miraculous than dreams  
  
Tell me all about the day  
  
The world was born*  
  
Michiru sat, feeding Medii in the morning, her eyes a delight when Trowa told her what had happened.  
  
" They kissed, Michi. They are falling in love, and fighting it all the way. Much like we did. I Love you and Heero, and Haruka's nice." He said, a smile gracing his features.  
  
" MAXWELL! Give me my FOOD!!" Crashs, and breaking of things were heard from the dining room.  
  
" FEI, YOU HAD BETTER STOP!" Haruka's voice boomed and was followed by Heero's.  
  
" DUO!"  
  
" It's another morning, Trowa-chan."  
  
"Yes Michi, it is."  
  
*Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the mem'ry of the day  
  
The world was born* 


End file.
